confession time on a special day reader x levi
by AOTotaku
Summary: It's reader chan's birthday and levi wants to make that day special! T rated for language.


Okey! Minna! Here's another fanfic to make up for being so inactive! Oh and I feel like I'm the best on to play this role I'm reader chan's (-you) friend! (No, no one okay I'm going to go cry in a corner right after I type this story!)  
and before you get all crazy I wrote this on deviantart for a birthday gift to a friend and i decided to post it here.  
Jordan's POV

Today was _'s birthday and I was part of Levi's big plan. Right now were waiting for Levi and Eren to come (Yeah I'm Eren's girlfriend mad bro! I thought you came here for Levi God I'm messing this b day present... any back to the story)to the mall so we could start this "big" plan.

"Jordan are they going to be here soon it's hot." _ whined.

"Um... IDK let me text Eren to see if they're he- H-hey what's on my face are?!"

"Guess" Came a familiar voice.

"Eren!" Correct with my answer Eren took his hands off my face and hugged me. While _ and Levi just watched in awe and a bit of jealously.

"Break it put you too!" Levi barked I'm guessing he's wishing he could do that to _.

"S-sorry!" I yelled forgetting we were to hook up the two not make them jealous.

"Let's just go inside the mall." Levi said grabbing _'s hand.

_'s POV (Instead of you I'm going to put I)

Looking back at Jordan, she's playing with her fingers while Eren is trying to make her feel better because of something that Levi either said or did IDK!

"Levi you didn't have to be mean I mean their dating you never snap like that what's going on with you?"

"Nothing..."

"Tch, lair." The rest of the walk to the food court was complete silent and when we ate and until we spit up in the mall.

"Jordan do you know what's wrong with Levi."

"He's probably on his man period." Jordan said looking at the shirt

"No I mean seriously do you know."

"No clue."

"He didn't even say happy birthday."

Jordan's POV

_Purrfect she's angry at him._

"Hey earth to Jordan."

"What?" I said truing my to face _.

"Do you have any idea why he didn't say happy birthday?"

Biting my lip I squint at the shirt I'm holding. "IDK girl I'm going to try this on kay!"

_shit I'm so bad at keeping secrets!" _*knock,knock,knock*

"Jordan answer my question!"

"Wait first does this look good first."

"Yeah, sure what ever tell me now."

"He's probably angry at something."

"Why?"

"IDK."

Levi's POV

"Eren?" I said

"Yes,Levi."

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well first you aren't doing that right,and three you got the wrong flowers!"

"You for got the second one."

"Does it look like I give a fuck! Listen you little fuck (Ha now I'm Levi's sister! We can now be sister in-laws!) you may be dating my little sister but I rented this room for a lot of many just to tell _ I like her and I don't want to mess this up you got that!"

"Yes!"

"Now get to work!"

_'s POV

_why is everyone acting so weird! Jordan's walking a head of me instead of walking with laugh and showing each other some funny things on our phones, Levi nor Eren will answer his phone oh and Jordan keeps on bringing place to place and avoiding one pacific place._

_"Jordan can we go in there we haven't been there."_

_"Okay...just give me a sec..."_

_Jordan's POV_

_Opening my phone I quickly texted Levi to ask if we could go inside._

_Levi: Well you mess of a boyfriend is mess almost everything wrong._

_Jordan: Oh God _'s getting suspicious! Tell Eren he not get any of dis tonight! Teehee!_

_Levi : Da f are you doing with that titan shit! As your big brother i don not approve!_

_Jordan : Nothing! Biy~~~. Closing my phone I away from where _ wants to go._

_"H-hey Jordan where suppose to go over there."_

_"Well I looked on my phone and it doesn't open until one hour!"_

_Time skip to one hour._

_Still my POV_

_"Come on Jordan! It's past and hour." _'s whined once again._

_"Hold on." I said annoyed because one she keep on asking, two she kept on asking, and three she kept on asking! Opening my phone again._

_Jordan: Levi hurry the f up she's getting impatient!_

_Levi: We're done bring her in._

_Jordan: Tch._

__'s_

_I practicably ran to the place where I really wanted to go only to be stopped by some dude that looked like Eren._

_"Please where this." The dude that looked like Eren said handing me a blindfold. Obeying I put on the blindfold. Walking aimlessly I hear some one walking to me._

_"Hear let me help you my lady." Said a man that sounded like Levi. The man grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. Soon the mans hands left my hands and took off my blindfold. And there before my eye was a red background with a table in the middle with two chairs two plates a rose in a vase in the middle of the table and two candles lighting the small room._

_"Come on _." Levi said walking to the table and moving my chair and scooting me._

_"Thank you." I said blushing. Looking everywhere but Levi I was Jordan in a maids dress.  
When did she change in to that?!"_

_Here's you menu can I get you guys something to drink while you decide?"_

_"Um, I'll have a glass of water." Levi answered._

_"And you my dear?"_

_"I'll have water too."_

_"Okay I'll get that right out just let me know when your ready to order." Then Jordan walked away._

_Silents filled the room until Levi handed me a note and a pen._

_The note read_

_Do you like, like me  
{ } Yes  
{ } No  
{ } Maybe..._

_checking my answer I handed Levi the paper. Hes face turn in to a crimson red._

_"Here you guys go and are you-_

_"Um I think where just about done here Jordan." Levi said looking me in the eye._

_"Yay! Good big bro!"_

_Time skip just you and levi time._

_When you and Levu arrived at his house Levi pushed you in to the couch an got on top of you and kissed you._

_"Levi" You breathed when Levi broke the kiss._

_"Hmm" Levi hummed into your neck._

_"Fuck me."_

_"As you wish my princess."_

_The rest is up to your imagination..._

_(Extended ending for me and Eren!) PS I'm cleaning the table!_

_"Jordan."_

_"Hmm."_

_"I heard from Levi that I'm not going to get any of you."_

_"It's true."_

_"Oh don't be so sure." Eren turned me around and pressed my body against the table I was cleaning._

_"Guess who's in charge tonight."_

_"Hmm. I guess I wouldn't mind." Attack Eren's neck his roaming hands found themselves at my hips. Teasing I grinned my hips against his making a loud moan escape his lips. And then all together I stopped._

_"You fucking tease." Slapping lightly on his face i said "This isn't are house you can do me when we get home titan shit._

_"Tch just like your brother."_


End file.
